My One My Only Lord
by VulcanGrl24
Summary: Young Rin is troubled. Strange, new and utterly exhilarating feelings for her beloved Sesshomaru have conquered her pure heart and she desperately wants to, and needs to know if her beloved Lord feels the same. She must find out before she turns too old.


My One, My Only Lord

Sesshomaru + Rin

Part 1: Out of all the Stars in the Sky…You Shine the Brightest

A slight chilly wind rustled through Rin's chocolate hair, causing her to look up at the sky. The sky was beginning to paint a lovely picture, with mixtures of exotic watercolors such as orange, purple and pink. Sunset. Just the mere sight of the glowing sun slowly descending behind the tall mountains made the little girl's eyes sparkle up with happiness and excitement. It wasn't sunset that made Rin light up like a wild flame, but that it was nearing nighttime…the most beautiful time of the day, the time when the moon and stars came out.  
Quite a distance away, Rin could hear Jaken's squawking voice commanding her to return to the meadow in which they stayed. Rin didn't answer, but obeyed sometimes she wished that she was older so she didn't have a curfew, but she would have to wait eight more years before that achievement will take place. As she walked towards the meadow, Rin would get sidetracked by patches of extraordinarily gorgeous wild roses.  
"Ah, they're so pretty, I didn't even know that they were here!" she happily giggled as she picked a rather large bouquet. A light shade of pink formed on her full, rosy cheeks when she continued to walk to her destination.  
"I hope Lord Sesshomaru likes these! As long as I've been around we've never passed or seen wild roses…oh there's some more, and some more!" Rin beamed brightly as she pranced merrily around the large beds of the lovely blooms, letting her long hair dance in the sunset wind.  
By the time she had reached the peak of the small, grassy hill, Jaken had to look around a few times before he actually saw her delicate hands holding the blooms.  
"Rin! I thought you were a flower demon…I couldn't see you at all!" he panted and her lay down among the grass. Rin giggled and gently placed the flowers near Ah-Un.  
"A flower demon? Hmmm…sounds pretty!" she smiled and put a few roses in her hair. "Look Master Jaken, I'm a pretty flower demon!" she danced around the little imp in small circles.  
"Hmph, if you were a flower demon, you would actually be pretty!" Jaken grumpily stated. Rin paused for a brief moment but then laughed.  
"Ah, so you're saying I'm pretty?!" she squealed gleefully and she hugged Jaken.  
"Gah! Let go of me! No I do not think you're pretty! Besides, you are far from getting you're wish to be a real demon, by the way…what made you want to be a demon all of a sudden? I thought you didn't like demons" Jaken questioned, raising one eye. Rin blushed lightly and her eyes softened as she gazed lovingly up at the inclining moon.  
"It's true, I do dislike many demons. Most of them nearly kill me or hurt me, but, there is only one demon that I have no fear of, one demon that's always there when I need him, one demon that I love…Lord Sesshomaru" Rin sighed as she fell back against the moist, tickling grass. Jaken sprang up.  
"Hey, hey, hey watch your tongue little girl, love is a very strong word only used when you really truly feel that way for someone..." Jaken spat. Rin cast her large coffee eyes at her mentor, she was shocked, but didn't show it, "Sure Lord Sesshomaru has saved your life numerous times and I know you don't have any fear of him whatsoever, but don't you be getting too comfortable with the thought that he'll always be there for you as well as you traveling with us forever because you won't be!" his voice alleviated into a hushed tone mixed with annoyance, Rin gasped quietly and her heart beat loudly in her small ears, but she shook her head so that Jaken knew that she thought otherwise. He sighed loudly.  
"And Rin…you don't really love Lord Sesshomaru, you just think you do because he has always saved you like you were a princess and he was your knight in shining armor…well it's not like that. What I think, when you say you "love" him, you just greatly admire and respect him for all that he's done for you. You may think that he loves you Rin but actually, he cares for you, but he doesn't love you, but he cares about your well being just as an elder brother cares for his younger sister's well being, same thing like father and daughter. Rin as far as I'm concerned, you and him have no love for each other whatsoever just great caring" Jaken looked down and trotted back to Ah-Un, leaving young Rin alone and heartbroken in the meadow. Although she was still looking at the moon as though she was completely ignoring Jaken's hurtful words.  
'Master Jaken…what you said about Lord Sesshomaru and I not loving…you are very wrong. I know he loves me…even though he has never told me in words that he does, actions are good enough for me! and…I do love my Lord with my very heart and soul I truly want to be with him forever and ever, and no matter what you say, no matter what dangers we are faced with…I will never leave Lord Sesshomaru's side, never' Rin felt hot tears stinging in her eyes but blinked them away. 'I do love Lord Sesshomaru I really do…I would…die for him'

Night fell in a matter of seconds, and Rin completely forgot about her and Jaken's fight twenty minutes ago. Like a small butterfly she fluttered around the large boulders and swept along the tall, green grass occasionally stepping on a pebble but ignored the pain.  
"Master Jaken isn't the night beautiful! Just look at the full moon!" she exclaimed and she finally calmed down and lie down on the ground, letting her long brown hair fan out looking like the sun. She was in pure bliss. Jaken was about to tell her to shut up, but the sight of her bright smile made him shut up himself and he sat down next to her, not even daring to bring up any subject about what happened earlier. But in some way, he knew that he had to apologize.  
"I'm sorry Master Jaken," Rin sighed, Jaken looked surprisingly at the little girl, "I'm sorry how I acted, you're right, I am to young to know what love really is…but…let me just tell you, that no matter what you or my Lord say or do, no matter if I'll be risking my life on our journeys, I will always stay at your sides" she giggled. Jaken was stunned at Rin's fiery soul and her determined heart, but he did nothing except smile at Rin and he let everything go.  
"Look Master Jaken, a falling star!!" Rin excitedly gasped. Jaken finally went back into his normal mood.  
"You foolish girl, that is not actually a star you know, if it was a star, it would be much brighter than that, much brighter!" he negatively sneered.  
"Hm? Then what is it if it is not a star?!" Rin asked slightly surprised.  
": It is a rock called a meteorite Rin! It falls from space and into the atmosphere at increasing speed and it heats up, making it look like a beautiful shimmering object, but it is no star it is just a mangy piece of rock nothing more" he answered as quickly as he could. Rin rolled back over and sighed.  
"Oh, so then I guess those stories about wishing upon a falling star are pretty worthless huh?" Rin questioned, hoping that the sadness in her heart didn't seep into her voice.  
"Ya think you fool! I think it completely idiotic that Kagome and that other demon slayer put those silly lies into your head. Feh, making you actually believe that your dreams and wishes will come true…all for seeing a falling rock" he scoffed. Rin looked away from him and stared up at the moon, feeling a large amount of sadness and disappointment in her heart. But then a calm breeze came around and Rin looked back at Jaken.  
"Um Master Jaken? A falling rock is coming towards you!" she cutely stated without a hint of poignant emotion in her face.  
"Wha?" WHACK!!!!!  
Jaken sank to the ground and grumbled in pain at the large bump on his round head.  
"Silence Jaken, she is still a child, let her believe what she wants to" Sesshomaru coldly demanded, sending a chill up Jaken's spine. Rin shyly peeked at her lord and for a brief moment, their eyes locked on one another. His fiery golden eyes with her soft chocolate eyes. Demon and human. Rin felt a wild river of heat sweep across her cheeks and she let a small smile grace her pale pink lips. But Sesshomaru didn't do anything but step on Jaken's helpless body and turned away, disappearing into the darkness of the forest.  
'Lord Sesshomaru…'Rin sprang up quickly and was about to call out for him, but by the time she was going to, his tall silhouette was camouflaged with the dark leaves and wavy grass.  
"Mmm, why does it always have to be me?! No matter, W-WAIT FOR ME MY LORD!!!" Jaken shrieked and he ran down the hill and into the forest to catch up with Sesshomaru, leaving Rin all alone.  
Rin sighed and slowly brought her tiny hand back to her body and lie down on the grass, continuing to gaze at the sky. Her eyes widened when she saw hundreds of shooting stars fall from heaven, but not with amazement, but with sadness.  
'Why do you all run away from your home? Could it be that you feel that you do not belong there?', she began to think until she eyed a lone white rabbit and saw it hop over to the hill beyond, then out of the brush another white rabbit emerged and they nuzzled each other tenderly, 'or could it be that you are being led by your hearts to the place where you know you belong?', Rin smiled to herself and looked back up at the galleon in the sky, sending it's silvery beams upon her face, but for the briefest moment, Rin thought she could actually feel the moonbeams as though it felt like hair gently brushing on her skin, long, soft, silver tresses. Her eyes lowered into dreamful slits as she lifted a hand up to the beam and tried to touch it. She felt nothing and sighed, 'the moon….it climbs so high only to sink back down again, like it's looking for something but fails to find it. I am like…a shooting star…and he is very much like the moon. Many people have made their way into his heart…but only wounded him in the end. Like all the craters in the moon, yet the moon still shines and still is beautiful and it hides it's sorrow within it's beauty and power…just like him' the last thing Rin saw before sleep took over her, was the face of her beloved lord in the moon.  
'Lord Sesshomaru…'


End file.
